The Exorcist Digidestind
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: The barrier to the Digital World has closed itself but the Chosen are not done with saving the world. Now they are attending True Cross Academy to learn how to Exorcist along with the Blue Exorcist crew.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize if this story isn't that good. I have never read crossover story before let alone write one, so bare with me.**

Chapter 1:

_They say that demons only exist inside the hearts of man._

_Hehehe, how I wish that was true._

_No, demons are all around us. You only need to open your eyes and you'll see them._

_But the problem is; once you open your eyes, you can't close them back._

_That's what I always wanted to do when the first time I saw them and that was to close my eyes and forget that I ever saw them but life isn't that fair is it?_

_No, life is a bitter thing that was never fair or easy._

_If it ever was, then you're doing it wrong._

_But that didn't mean you couldn't try right?_

_Heh, maybe, maybe not, no one's really sure._

_Now let's get to the story 'kay~?_

In a bustling Japanese city known as Odaiba, a group of teenagers where sitting in booth inside a pizza parlor together, laughing and joking about whatever comes to mind.

The high school entrance examinations had ended several months ago and earlier that morning, the final results were shown to all students.

That is the main reason that the group of teenagers were there in the pizza parlor in the first place, to celebrate the great results that the younger members had receive in the exams.

"Congratulations guys, I can't believe how you guys got such high marks on the entrance exams" a young man with wild brown haired and chocolate brown eyes wearing a green jacket over a white shirt and a pair of green pants, cheered with uncontained excitement.

"Thanks Taichi. All those sleepless nights and constant revision finally paid through" a blond teenager with azure eyes wearing a cream colored Gilligan hat, a yellow and green T-shirt and a pair of light green shorts, joked.

"So which high school are you guys going?" a young woman with fiery orange hair and crimson eyes wearing a green sailor fuku with white collars and dark blue neckerchief and a matching green skirt, asked.

"Don't know. Do you guys know any good high schools for us to consider?" a chocolate brown haired teenage girl with matching eyes wearing a pink and white sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of long pink fingerless gloves that reach up past her elbows and a pair of yellow shorts, asked.

"I heard that there is an academy in Tokyo that's accepts only the rich and intellectual. Maybe you guys can apply for a scholarship there?" a red haired young man with black eyes wearing the same uniform as the brunet, Taichi, suggested.

"I've heard of that academy too. It's the True Cross Academy, right?" an older blond with azure eyes wearing a matching uniform as the other two young adult males, asked.

"That place is said to be the best school in all of Japan!" a brunet teenage boy with green eyes wearing a purple T-shirt and a pair of light brown pants, gasped in shock.

"With your amazing entrance exam results, you should totally go there! They have all the best equipment you could ask for, it's perfect!" Taichi nearly exclaimed with joy.

"And that's not all, from what I heard from some of my friends that attend True Cross Academy; there's a rumor going around about a secret cram school that teaches people how to become Exorcist" the red hair young man, Koushiro, added.

"Exorcist?" everyone in the group blinked, wondering what their smart friend was saying.

"You don't know about the Exorcist Knights? They're a group of people that take care of demonic or supernatural events. They're famous all around the world, just as we're famous for saving both the Real World and the Digital World from BelialVamdemon".

"Oh, so you're saying that since the gate to the Digital World is close for who knows how long, that we should go join the Exorcist and fight demons?" a tall lavender haired girl with brown eyes wearing a pair of round glasses, a blue bandana on her head, a pink vest over a long sleeved maroon dress that reach down to her knees and a pair of purple shorts, concluded.

Before Koushiro could answer, Taichi suddenly interrupted by asking, "Hey, where's Dais? I just notice that she wasn't with us".

Everyone looked around and they too started to notice that their friend and Chosen Children leader was missing.

"You're right Taichi, where is Dais? Didn't she came with us to see her results in the entrance exams?" a raven haired boy with violet eyes wearing a grey shirt and a matching pair of slacks, asked no one in particular.

"Maybe she went home because she didn't want to show us how bad her results were?" the lavender haired girl, Miyako, mused.

"Miyako, that's not a nice thing to say to your friend. I'm sure she's just busy and couldn't come with us" Sora scolded.

Afterward, the group talks about random subjects.

Meanwhile at a different part of town in an apartment, a mahogany haired teenage girl dark brown eyes wearing a dark blue jacket over a green T-shirt, a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses around her neck and a pair of light brown shorts, was standing in the middle of a bedroom that packing boxes stack at several place on in the room.

The goggled girl, Daisuke, let out a sigh of content that she had finally finished all her packing and had to leave it all to the movers that will be coming in a few days to move them to her new residence.

She turned on her heels and was preparing to walk out of the room when something at the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Daisuke walked to her computer desk to where the object was and picked it up.

It was a photo frame and inside it was a picture of the Chosen Children and their digimons that was taken straight after they defeated BelialVamdemon.

It was their last picture together, since after Yukio Oikawa had sacrifice himself to protect the Digital World; the barrier between the worlds were closing and all the Chosen Children had to leave their partners behind as they return to the Real World.

Daisuke smiled sadly at the picture, she missed her partner V-mon and all the other digimons a lot since that day.

Suddenly, the sound of a hand phone ring brought the Chosen Children leader out of her musing.

Pulling out her dark blue and red cellphone from the pocket in her shorts and flipped it open before pressing it against her ear.

"Hello, this is Daisuke Motomiya" Daisuke said politely.

"Hello Ms. Motomiya" a voice at the other end of the line said.

"I hadn't heard that voice in a long time. How are you?" the brunet asked with a cheery grin on her face.

"Fine, but I'm not calling to catch up with the past. We need your help with something".

Daisuke expression suddenly change from that of pure joy to deadly serious as she puts down the photo frame and walk to the window.

"I'm listening" she simply said while watching the cityscape in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fanfic is a combination of both the anime and the manga because, the anime is too short and the manga is too long.**

Chapter 2:

Several days had passed since the results of the entrance examinations had been handed out and all of Japanese the Chosen Children and the families of all the younger Chosen were all at a train station, all except for the Daisuke and her family.

"Where's Dais? Isn't she going with us to True Cross Academy?" Takeru, who was wearing his usual Gilligan hat on his head, a black blazer over a white shirt with a black tie that had red stripes and the academy's logo at the end and a pair of black slacks, asked no one in particular.

"I guess the academy didn't accept her application" Taichi said with a shrug of his shoulders just as the train headed to True Cross Academy stopped at the station.

The younger members of the Chosen Children hugged their family members and said their farewells before boarding the train.

The Chosen spent a few hours of their trip out of Odaiba and into Tokyo before they finally reach their destination, True Cross Academy, which was a large academy that was built on a mountain that overlooked True Cross Academy Town and it had many large buildings built all around it.

"This place is huge" Ken gasped along with his fellow Chosen while they take a good look at the place their going be schooling at.

"That's because, even though this place is only for the rich and intellectual, there's still a lot of people that attend True Cross Academy" a female voice mused beside the group.

The Chosen turn towards the owner of the voice and what they saw made their jaws fall onto the floor.

Standing before them was Daisuke Motomiya wearing the True Cross Academy's boys uniform and her goggles around her neck with a cheerful grin on her face and a backpack sling over her left shoulder.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, guys" Daisuke welcomed, her grin still there on her face.

"Dais, you're attending True Cross Academy?" Hikari, who was wearing a cream colored jacket over a white shirt wearing a large black bowtie with red stripes and a pink skirt, asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, I'm here on a scholarship!".

"A scholarship?!" the Chosen Children exclaimed in shock.

"Hmm-mmm, now come on. The entrance ceremony is going to start soon in the auditorium. I'll show you the way there" Daisuke said before walking away from the train platform.

The group continued to stare for a moment before finally following their friend out of the train station.

As they walked through the school grounds, Daisuke pointed out things that a student needed to know during their stay in True Cross Academy; like the rules and where the buildings are in the large academy so that they wouldn't get lost wondering the hallways.

Eventually, the Chosen Children had arrive at the auditorium and sat together at the middle row.

They watch as a man walks up to the podium and after tapping on the microphone to check if it was working, he called out "FIRST YEAR REPRESENTATIVE, YUKIO OKUMURA".

A few rows in front of the Chosen Children, a chocolate-brown haired teenage boy with turquoise eyes, three moles on his face, one on the right side of his jaw, another under his left eye and the third one also on the left side across from his nose and rhombus shaped black glasses wearing the True Cross Academy's boys uniform, quickly stands up.

"Yes!" the brunet, Yukio, answered before walking towards the stage to give the welcoming speech.

"That guy's the representative? He must have the highest marks in the entrance exams!" Iori said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Plus, he's handsome!" Miyako gushed with stars in her eyes.

The other five Chosen let out a sigh before paying attention to the speech that was being given.

Daisuke stares at Yukio with a look of admiration in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"You beat me, huh Four-Eyes?" she mumbled under her breath as the finally ended and everyone started clapping their hands.

After the entrance ceremony had ended, the Chosen along with all the other students of True Cross Academy walked out of the auditorium and just aimlessly wondered around the academy grounds.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Daisuke yelped in shock when she looked at her watch.

"Sorry guys but I have to go somewhere. See you tomorrow!" she waved at the group while running off to a different part of the academy.

The five remaining Chosen Children looked at each other in confusion before shrugging their shoulders and continued their walked around the campus.

Eventually they arrive at a courtyard with a large fountain with tiger statues facing outwards while spraying water from their mouths.

"Man, True Cross Academy is huge! We could get completely lost in this place!" Takeru said as the group sat down at the fountain to relax.

"But I wonder where the Exorcist cram school is? We're not just here to learn normal school stuff but also how to be Exorcists" Ken asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, a puff of thick pink smoke appeared in front of the group and when it disappeared, a tall man with dark purple hair, a pointed goatee, forest green eyes and pointed ears wearing a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a pink tie with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt and a pair of jester-style pants, stood at its place.

"Hello, you must be the students that are going to the Exorcist cram school, yes?" the strange man asked with grin that showed his sharp canines on his face.

"That's right but who are you?" Ken asked, feeling a little weird out by the man's outfit.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mephisto Pheles, Head of the Japanese Branch of the True Cross Knights Order or more commonly known as the Exorcist but in the public I am called John Faust the fifth, headmaster of True Cross Academy, at your service" the gentleman, Mephisto, introduced himself while giving a courteous bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pheles" Takeru said sincerely.

"No, the pleasure's all mine. It's not every day I have the Chosen Children attending my academy".

"You know about us?" Hikari gasped in shock.

"Of course, who wouldn't know about the young heroes and heroines that saved two separate worlds two years ago! And since all of you are interested in becoming Exorcists, take these" Mephisto said as he takes out five identical brass keys and hands them to the Chosen.

"Your Exorcist classes start today and you will need these keys to access the cram school, just simply use the key on the nearest door you find here in True Cross Academy and then you're in" he explained.

"Now I have to go, there's still one more student that I need to meet and remember; your class is in room 1106! Bye~!" the headmaster sang before disappearing a puff of pink smoke.

The Chosen stared at the space Mephisto was standing just a moment ago with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Eventually they shook out of their stupor and searched for a door for them to use their newly acquired keys on.

It did not that long before they found a maintenance door and Ken, being the one in front of everyone slipped his key inside the keyhole before turning it.

A loud click sound was heard and when the door opened, the Chosen saw a long hallway with red and black tiled floors, decorative stain glass windows and doors and high gold colored pillars that reach high above their heads.

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Miyako gasped as they all walked inside the hallway.

"Come on guys, our class is in room 1106 and we don't want to be late on our first day" Iori reminded everyone.

They walked to their designated classroom and when they pushed it open, they were greeted by a dull looking room that had only seven students inside it.

At the front row right next to the door were two girls, one had short chocolate brown hair and purple eyes wearing the True Cross Academy's girls uniform and next to her was a girl with purple hair that was kept in twintails, red eyes and small oval shaped eyebrows wearing the same girls uniform only that her bowtie was done as a necktie instead.

At the other side of the classroom was a short guy with unruly light brown hair, his eyes was closed and he had a pink sock puppet on his left hand. He was wearing the True Cross Academy's boys uniform.

Two tables behind him were two more guys; one of them had pink dyed hair and brown eyes wearing boys uniform over a light blue T-shirt and the guy next to him has brown hair with a blond streak running down the middle, a small goatee on his chin and multiple piercings on his ears wearing the academy's boys uniform.

Behind them was short a bold boy with red glasses and brown eyes wearing the academy boys uniform.

Lastly, at the back of the middle column of desks was a boy wearing a grey hoodie that covered half of the person's face and he was playing on a golden colored PSP.

After taking in the sights of their new class, the Chosen decided to sit at the desks in the middle column behind the front the front row.

"The Exorcist cram school was not what I expect it to be. I would've thought that the headmaster would make the classrooms here just as lively as the normal school's ones" Takeru commented sitting down at the desk behind the front desk.

"He probably didn't want to waste some much money buying expensive chairs and tables that will break every time something wrong happens during a class" Ken reasoned, sitting behind the blond with Miyako next to him.

"I wonder what our teacher would look like" Hikari asked no one in particular as she sat down next to Takeru.

Before anyone could answer the brunet's question, the classroom door opens and a girl with long black hair running down her back, deep blue eyes and slightly pointed ears wearing the academy's girls uniform walks inside and looks at everyone in the room.

She also had a red clothed bag sling over her shoulder.

"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet you" the girl, Rin, greeted before walking towards the desk in front of Takeru's.

Everyone went back to aimlessly talking to each other before the classroom door open again with someone unexpected walking inside.

Walking to the teacher's desk in front of the class was Yukio Okumura but he was now wearing a long black coat that had a blue and red pin on his chest and an ammo belt at his left leg along with two loaded pistol holsters at his back and what looks like a modified hand grenade on the right of his belt.

"Good afternoon. I'm your teacher, Yukio Okumura" Yukio introduced himself as he puts his briefcase on the desk.

"Huh?! Yukio?!" Rin exclaimed in shock, standing up from her seat.

"Hmm? What's wrong?".

"Uh, um… Nothing…" the dark haired girl said as she sits back down with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

Yukio then went on explaining to the class that he was their Anti-Demon Pharmacology teacher and even though he is the same age as them, he had been training to be an Exorcist at the age of seven and had finished his studies two years ago.

The young teacher asked the class if any of them had not received a masho, a wound that was caused by a demon.

All five Chosen Children and three other people raised their hand.

Nodding his head, Yukio opened his briefcase and took out a vial filled with a red liquid while explaining that the classroom that they were in had become a nest for a type of low level demon called hobgoblins.

Suddenly, Rin got up from her chair and grabbed Yukio by his arm, getting up to his face while yelling at him to explain to her about something.

The young teacher forcefully pulled his arm out of the dark haired girl's grip but he accidentally dropped the vial onto the floor, shattering it.

Loud rumbling could be heard all around the room before the ceiling above the Chosen's desks suddenly collapsed but luckily Ken, Miyako and Iori manage to avoid getting crushed by the debris.

Yukio whipped out his pistol and started firing into the air.

"Everyone, get out quickly!" the young teacher ordered while continuing to fire at the hobgoblins that were flooding the room.

Following their teacher's instructions, everyone except Rin got out of their desk and ran straight out the classroom.

Takeru slammed the door shut after everyone had gotten to safety and they all stood outside the classroom to wait for their teacher to tell them that it was okay to come back inside.

"What are you pages doing in the hallways during learning periods?!" a voice yelled, making all the teenagers jump in shock before turning to see who the voice belong to.

Standing a few feet from them was a teenage girl with her hands on her hips and long mahogany hair that slightly passed her shoulders wearing a black cap with the True Cross Order symbol that was shadowing half of the person's face, an unbuttoned black female Exorcists jacket over a white shirt, a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses and the Exorcist pin clipped on one of its straps around the person's neck, an ammo belt strapped around her waist and a pair of black shorts.

Behind her was a MP5 with a sling that strapped it across her upper back while a long sword that was sheathed across her lower back.

"Well?" she demanded as she tilts her head to reveal her dark brown eyes and an irritated looking face.

"D-Dais?" Hikari gasped in shock of seeing her childhood friend in the Exorcist cram school.

"Hmm? Eh, you guys are attending the cram school?" Daisuke asked, taken back a little bit from seeing her friends.

"Uh, do you guys know each other?" the bald bespectacled boy asked.

"Yeah, Dais here is our friend we went to school together before attending True Cross Academy" Takeru explained to his soon-to-be fellow classmates.

"So what are you doing here in cram school, Dais? Are you studying to be an Exorcist like us?" Ken asked his best friend.

"Actually I already finished my Exorcist studies a year and a half ago; now I'm a Middle First Class Exorcist" Daisuke corrected, taking out her Exorcist ID and showing it to the group.

"But don't worry; all your classes have already had their own teachers, so I won't be teaching in any of your classes. That kind of makes you guys lucky since if I was teaching you, you'd all be too tired to leave the classroom by the time the lesson's over" she said with an amused smirk as she kept her ID back inside her jacket pocket.

"Now do you mind telling me why you're all standing in the hallway when you should be having a class right now?" the brunet asked, her face becoming serious.

"The classroom is flooded with hobgoblins because our teacher, Okumura-sensei, had an argument with a girl student and accidentally dropped a vial of animal blood on the floor" the blond-streaked haired guy answered.

"Four-Eyes dropped a vial of animal blood in a hobgoblin nest? That's careless of him. Let's see if he needs any help" Daisuke said and reached to the grab the door handle but before she could even push the door open, a voice called out from the other side.

"Sorry for making you wait. You can all come in now" and the sound of the door's lock clicking open could be heard.

Daisuke, whose hand was still on the handle, pushed the door open and when everyone looked inside, they saw the entire classroom was a mess.

At the front of the class, Yukio was standing next to the teacher's table while Rin was leaning coolly against middle front row desk.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces from seeing the destruction in front of them.

Daisuke snapped out of her stupor and complimented "Nice job Four-Eyes" while giving her fellow Exorcist a toothy grin.


End file.
